L'invitation de Sir Orwell
by Miss Shirley
Summary: "Je n'ai jamais rencontré de ma vie, homme qui n'aime pas à ce point se mélanger avec ses semblables "


_"I was never a very sociable fellow, Watson, always rather fond of moping in my rooms and working out my own little methods of thought, so that I never mixed much with the men of my year;... my line of study was quite distinct from that of the other fellows, so that we had no points of contact at all"._

The Adventure of the Gloria Scott

Holmes n'était pas un homme sociable.

Il détestait les réceptions. J'avais compris au fil des années qu'il n'aimait pas cela pour plusieurs raisons, pour lui c'étaient des choses superficielles, parlé avec des personnes avec lesquelles il n'avait aucun point commun demandais lui demandais de se faire violence. Il ne leur porter aucun intérêt. Ces grandes soirées où les plus imminentes personnes du pays se réunissaient étaient pour lui qu'un moyen de parader.

Il n'est pas exagéré de penser que si je n'avais pas était à ses coté il ne serait jamais allé à aucune de ces soirées, fut même si la reine l'y invita personnellement. Il préférer rester à lire un ouvrage, à étudier des anciens cas ou encore à terminer une de ses expérience plutôt qu'à aller à ce genre d'évènement.

Pourtant, un matin décembre, alors que nous étions en train de déjeuner tranquillement, Mme Hudson entra dans le salon, je la saluai et Holmes ne pris la peine de relever ses yeux de son journal.

« Messieurs, vous avez reçu une invitation tenez Docteur »

Je pris la petite enveloppe dans ma main, le papier était élégant et chère. J'ouvris l'enveloppe, l'écriture était élégante et je lus à voix haute alors que Holmes n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de son journal.

« Le Duc Orwell prie Mr Sherlock Holmes et le Dr John Watson de lui faire l'honneur de venir à la réception du qui auras lieu le 20 du mois »

Mme Hudson sembla un instant abasourdi

« Et bien Messieurs… »

Le Duc Orwell était un homme très respecté et imminent, sa famille était très proche de la famille royal. Je me souviens n'avais jamais dans ma vie entendu une mauvaise opinion sur sa personne, on le disait intelligent, courtois et des manières tout à fait agréables.

Notre logeuse rompit le silence alors que j'avais encore les yeux rivé sur l'invitation dans ma main.

« Etre invité par un telle Monsieur, Dr Watson il va falloir que vous passez chez Kent, il fait les plus élégant costume de Londres »

« Mme Hudson ces costumes sont hors de prix »

Alors que j'avais presque oublié la présence de Holmes, silencieux comme il était à lire son journal, il nous interrompit.

« Nous n'irons pas Mme Hudson, ayez donc l'obligeance de nous laisser maintenant »

Mais Mme Hudson n'avait pas dit son dernier mots, c'était une femme avec un fort tempérament et qui lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête ne la lâcher pas, pas même pour Holmes.

« Allons bon Mr Holmes, cela ne serait pas juste de priver le bon docteur d'un tel évènement, n'est-ce pas Docteur ? »

Holmes releva ses yeux de son journal, le plia pour le poser sur la table. J'essayais de ne pas me laisser à sourire en voyant le regard de Holmes face à la réplique de Mme Hudson.

« Pas juste dites-vous ? Peut-être que cela serait encore plus injuste pour moi d'aller à ce genre de soirée fanfaronner et écouter le discours d'homme tous plus ennuyant les uns que les autres »

Holmes comptait avoir le dernier mot face à Mme Hudson, alors je décidais de mettre fin à cela avant qu'une querelle naisse. Je me levai et parla à Mme Hudson en l'accompagnant a la porte.

« Allons ?laissez-le il n'a pas eu un cas depuis près d'une semaine. »

« Mais docteur… »

Je lui souris et lui murmura

« Je m'en occupe »

Elle sourit, regarda Holmes et nous laissa en fermant la porte.

Holmes ouvrit à nouveau son journal.

« Bien, puis que nous en avons finis avec ces choses-là, que diriez-vous d'aller au laboratoire de l'université, il y'a quelque chose que je tiens à vous montrer »

Je ne répondis rien et continua de boire mon thé en silence, il leva les yeux de son journal pour me regarder puis soupira et jeter le journal sur le côté.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux Watson ? Cette soirée va être ennuyante et complétement ridicule »

Je pris l'enveloppe a la main et me leva pour me mettre à côté de lui

« C'est l'évènement de l'année Holmes, je ne pensais même pas que nous aurions une invitation. Des personnalités imminentes vont y aller et je pense que cela serait complétement malvenu de notre part de refuser l'invitation. Le Duc pourrait prendre cela comme un affront personnel »

Il se retourna pour me faire face.

« Je n'ai aucune obligation envers personne et encore moins envers ce_ Duc_ »

« Nous pourrions y rester au moins pour une heure, juste pour montrer que nous avons accepté son invitation»

« Non »

Il se leva, sortis son étui à cigarette de la poche de sa chemise de nuit et l'alluma. Je commençais à perdre patience et m'approcha de lui.

« Holmes n'agissait pas comme un homme égotiste, je vous connais pour savoir que vous ne l'êtes pas »

« Alors vous me connaissez mal »

Il était près de neuf heure trente et j'étais déjà en retard à mon cabinet, je soupirai en jetant un regard à Holmes puis sortis. Je pris ma veste et mon chapeau, Mme Hudson me tendit mon parapluie, voyant qu'elle voulait connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire, j'essayai de sourire pour amoindrir la déception.

« Il est têtu »

Elle hocha la tête dans un signe de compréhension et je sortis.

J'essayai de ne pas penser à cela le reste de la journée même si j'étais parfois irrité à l'idée que Holmes en fasse qu'à sa tête. Je rentrais vers 18 heures, fatigué par une journée chargée à cause de l'hiver. Le salon était vide à mon retour, je m'allongeai sur le sofa et fermis un instant les yeux. Mme Hudson entra avec son plateau de thé, elle avait prise l'habitude de mettre toujours deux tasse même sur le plateau quand Holmes n'était pas là, au cas si arrivait entre temps.

« Dur journée Docteur »

Je m'assis er pris la tasse de thé qu'elle me tendait puis elle raviva un instant le feu, quand elle eut fini elle se retourna pour me faire face, je lui répondis en posant la tasse sur la petite table

« Un peu, cette époque de l'année avant les fête est une des plus épuisante. Savez-vous où Holmes est-il allait ? »

« Aucune idée Docteur »

Je hochai la tête habitué à cette réponse.

« Et bien cela ne changeras jamais »

L'invitation trainé sur la table, je la pris et la relu, Mme Hudson rangea les journaux ouvert qui trainé sur sol.

« Mr Holmes semblait agacé »

Je lui tendis l'enveloppe ne voulait plus l'avoir en ma possession.

« Rangez la quelque part voulez-vous Mme Hudson ?»

Elle la prit, la regarda quelque instants et la mit dans sa poche, elle allait parler mais s'abstient. Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendais Holmes rentrer, il prit la porte du couloir pour aller à sa chambre, chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement et en sortis aussitôt pour monter à l'étage.

Il en redescendu une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, habillé comme d'habitude avec une redingote noire. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et semblait ne pas vouloir parler, je le laissai dans son humeur. Je me levai alla dans sa chambre pour récupérer une des serviettes pliées sur sa commode. Je revins au salon, Holmes semblait ne pas faire attention à mes faits et gestes. Je posai la serviette sur sa tête et commençait à sécher ses cheveux, sa chemise de nuit était légèrement mouillé sur le haut du dos.

Je le sentis se tendre un instant pour ensuite se calmer. Je massais légèrement son crane avec la serviette, puis l'enleva et la retourna pour la reposer sur sa tête et recommencer à sécher tout en massant délicatement.

Après quelque minute, je sentis les mains froides de Holmes sur mes poignets, je me figeai un instant puis voulu retirer la serviette mais Holmes ne le permit pas en serrant mes poignets plus fermement.

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez nous irons »

Lentement il relâcha la pression sur mes poignets et je me libera. Je restai quelques instants derrière lui profitant du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir et donc lire l'expression de mon visage. J'effleurai ses cheveux un instant, il était étonnement doux mais en bataille à cause de mon séchage. J'essayais de les coiffée légèrement surtout parce que j'appréciais la sensation de ses cheveux mouillé entre mes doigts comme une caresse. Holmes ne fis rien pour m'arrêter ni pour me pousser à continuer, il semblait seulement attendre. Je me forçai à prendre la parole

« Non, je ne vais pas vous poussez à faire quelque chose qui est en contradiction avec ce que vous êtes »

Il se retourna et me pris lentement la serviette des mains.

« Disons seulement qu'une soirée sera supportable »

Je souris amusé à ses mots

« Supportable ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré de ma vie, homme qui n'aime pas à ce point-là se mélanger avec ses semblables »

« Watson, je ne suis pas là pour les divertir, pour quelles raisons pensez-vous qu'ils m'ont invité ? »

Je lui repris la serviette des mains et la posa sur la table.

« Peut être vont ont-il invité parce que vous êtes connu dans l'Europe, que vous avez rendu service a de grandes nations et que vos talents sont respectés, il est normal de vouloir savoir qui se cache sous le nom de Holmes après avoir lu tant de fois ce nom dans les journaux ces dernières années. »

Il retira sa chemise de nuit, balaya rapidement ses cheveux avec sa main. Je voulu lui servir une tasse de thé mais celui-ci avait refroidi, j'appelai Mme Hudson puis dit à Holmes.

«Bien donc c'est une chose réglée »

Il soupira en s'enfonçant profondément dans son fauteuil avec un air maussade.

« Tout ce que je ne dois pas faire pour vous »

Je lui souris, Mme Hudson ouvrit la porte.

« Ah Mme Hudson, auriez-vous l'enveloppe d'invitation ? »

Elle la sortie de la poche et ma la tendis puis jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Holmes, prit la serviette sur la table et le plateau.

« Je vais vous monter du thé »

« S'il vous plait Mme Hudson »

Elle sortit et je tendis l'enveloppe à Holmes qui la prit en soupirant.

« Que pouvez-vous déduire de cette enveloppe et de notre hôte ? »

Il me regarda réellement ennuyé un instant puis pris l'enveloppe à contre cœur. Il regarda attentivement, la retourna, sorti une petite loupe puis mis l'enveloppe au-dessus des flammes de la cheminée.

« Papier épais, qualité supérieur, avec ses initiales…..l'écriture n'est évidemment pas la sienne…C'est un homme fier de lui, qui aime prendre plaisir à montrer aux autre qu'il est un homme riche et puissant et au-dessus des autres. »

Je lui pris l'enveloppe de main toujours autant admirative que le premier jour face à ses déductions et la rangea dans ma poche.

« Eh bien il m'a l'air d'être un homme tout à fait charmant »

J'eu pour réponse un grognement de Holmes agacé.

Les quinze jours passèrent relativement rapidement, je ne peux qu'avouer que j'étais moi-même impatient d'y être. J'allai chez Kent comme Mme Hudson me le conseilla, ne voulant pas paraitre en décalage avec les autres convives mais c'est sans aucun doute un des plus chers cadeaux que je me suis offert dans ma vie. Toutefois, le costume était très élégant.

Nous devions partir à dix-huit heures quarante-cinq pour être là-bas à 19h30. Je descendis pour aller dans le salon voir si Holmes était prêt. Il l'était une cigarette à la main debout à regarder la rue.

« Holmes »

Il se retourna à l'appel de son nom. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Son costume était très élégant, Il lui allait parfaitement bien mettant en valeur sa silhouette mince pendant un instant j'en eu le souffle coupé. Il marcha quelque pas vers moi, je parla pour ne pas rester muet plus longtemps face à lui.

« Vous êtes très élégant »

« Je vous renvoie le compliment Watson »

« Merci Holmes »

Je fis un pas vers lui et tendis la main vers son foulard noué élégamment.

« Puis-je ? »

« Faites donc »

J'avoue que tout était parfaitement en ordre et bien mis mais j'avais envie de toucher le tissu seulement par plaisir. Il me regarda faire sans se plaindre, et j'essayai de ne pas êtes g**ê**né par son intention à mon égard. Il prit une bouffée de cigarette et la souffla en levant la tête vers le haut pour empêcher que la fumée soit sur moi. Je reculai en remarquant que le foulard d'une teinte verte foncé s'accorder parfaitement bien à la couleur de ses yeux gris.

« C'est fait, le cab nous attend déjà, nous devrions ne pas tarder »

Mme Hudson arriva en souriant

« Vous êtes très élégants Messieurs, Docteur ce costume vous va vraiment bien »

« Merci Mme Hudson, voudriez vos dire au chauffeur que nous n'allons plus tarder »

Elle hocha la tête et sorti. Je soupirai en réajustant les manches de mon costume.

« Nerveux Watson »

Sans répondre, je lui pris la cigarette de la bouche et pris une bouffée, Holmes me regarda amusé

« Un peu, tous ces gens à cette réception sont … et bien comme vous le savez je viens de la classe moyenne, être face à de telle personne n'est pas dans mes habitudes »

Holmes souris, je repris une bouffée, il s'appuya sur le dos du fauteuil et se ralluma une cigarette avec nonchalance.

« Vous êtes un militaire qui est plus est blessé au combat, rien pour que pour cela vous serez respecté. De plus je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'avec vos manière vous allez leur plaire »

Nous fumions en silence pendant une minute ou deux, puis nous descendions rejoindre le cab. Je demandai à Mme Hudson de ne pas nous attendre et elle nous souhaita une bonne soirée en retour.

Le voyage était calme, je regardai la route sans penser à rien en particulier. Les journées de décembre étaient particulièrement froides, j'étais plus que pressée d'enfin arrivé à destination.

Je fus presque étonné par le nombre de voiture devant la demeure de notre hôte, des cabriolets de toute sorte tiré par quatre et parfois huit chevaux étaient garés, je reconnu certaines armoiries qui étaient aussi célèbre que le drapeau d'Angleterre lui-même. Holmes me dit alors que j'observer le ballet des aller et venue des calèches un peu surpris par le nombre de convives :

« C'est la dernière réception de l'année ensuite notre chère aristocratie va quitter Londres pour leurs maisons à la campagne, c'est la raison pour laquelle il y'a tant de monde»

Nous montions les grandes marches qui menaient à l'entrée pour être accueillit par le Duc lui-même. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année avec des maniérés représentatives de l'aristocratie anglaise, une certaine confiance et aisance se dégager de l'homme.

« Vous devez être Mr Sherlock Holmes et le Dr Watson »

L'homme tendis la main à Holmes mais celui-ci était plus intéressé à observer les gens qui passait près de nous, je serai donc la main avec le plus tact possible.

« C'est un réel plaisir d'avoir était invité à un tel évènement »

L'homme sembla un instant choqué, il regarda Holmes puis posa son regard sur moi

« Et bien je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir, je sais que Mr Holmes est un homme très occupé »

Le Duc semblait attendre une réponse, je jetai un regard à Holmes qui répondit aussitôt en avançant vers l'entrée.

« Nous dirons seulement qu'on a su me convaincre de venir »

« Je vois et bien j'espère que vous allez profiter de la soirée et que nous pourrions nous revoir au cours de celle-ci »

Je hochai la tête poliment

« Je l'espère aussi Votre Grâce »

La porte fut ouverte par deux hommes, la première chose qui m'éblouis fut la lumière, la pièce était complètement illuminées et brillaient de toute part. Ensuite la pièce était immense et décoré avec un gout prononcé pour le luxe. Nous avions à peine eu le temps de prendre une boisson qu'un homme s'approcha de nous entourer de plusieurs invités.

« Oh mais vous devez être Mr Holmes, nous sommes rencontrés à l'ambassade d'Angleterre en France il y'a quelque années de cela »

Holmes regarda l'homme puis les hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

« Je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous avoir rencontré »

L'homme en perdit un instant son sourire, parce que la bienséance aurait voulu que Holmes fassent semblant de se rappeler de lui, mais ce n'était pas au goût de Holmes. L'homme posa son regard vers moi sans doute voulant passer à autre chose et comblé le silence lourd.

« Et vous devez être le Dr Watson »

Je souris aimablement et prit la main qu'il me tendait.

« Exacte, ravie de faire votre connaissance, Mr … »

« Klarton , je suis le Secrétaire de l'ambassadeur »

« Et bien Mr Klarton, cela à l'air d'être un métier intéressant, vous avez la chance de pouvoir voyager »

Holmes écoutez d'une oreille distraite la conversation. Je reconnu un ancien client, un de nos premier qui ensuite était devenu une bonne connaissance aux fils des années, et j'avais appris il y'a peu qu'il venait d'entrer dans le cabinet du premier ministre. Je m'excusai pour aller le rejoindre sans oublier de jeter un regard long vers Holmes qui me regarda avec une horreur non déguisé m'éloigné, ce qui m'amusa secrètement.

Je restai un moment avec cette connaissance, sa femme était morte il y'a peu et il sembla que le pauvre homme était d'une humeur peu joyeuse, j'écoutais donc avec patience ce qu'il me dit. Il me présenta à sa fille qui avait atteint l'âge du mariage. Je l'avais rencontré lorsque que son père avait fait appel au service de Holmes puisque elle était en parti une pièce de l'énigme. Elle était très jolie et elle semblait sincèrement heureuse de me revoir.

« Mr Holmes est donc venu ? »

Je souris et hocha la tête, puis me retourna et le chercha au milieu des centaines de convives. Je le trouvai qui regardait seul à travers les grandes fenêtres qui données sur le balcon. Je soupirai agacé, mon amusement ayant disparu à la minute où je vis un convive s'approcher de lui pour ensuite le quitter a peine quelque seconde plus tard.

Je me retournai vers la jeune femme.

« Voudriez-vous m'excuser quelques instants, je vais aller le voir, il y'a une chose important dont j'ai oublié de parler à Holmes »

Elle sourit en hochant la tête légèrement

« Bien sur Docteur »

Je me dirigeai vers Holmes en tentant de ne montrer aucun signe d'agacement, je me mis à côté de lui, il ne posa pas son regard sur moi.

« Holmes, vous pouvez me dire à quoi jouez-vous ? »

Il tourna sa tête vers moi mais ne répondis rien.

« Votre comportement ne m'amuse plus du tout, il est n'est pas question que demain tout Londres parle de votre façon d'être froid et distant presque dédaigneux. »

Au regard qu'il me donna je compris qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et que mon argument n'en était pas un. Je m'approchais un peu plus de lui et murmura ne voulant pas que le couple à côté de nous entendent mes propos.

« Bien continuez à agir de la sorte mais n'oubliez que votre nom est synonyme du mien et que je serais autant raillé que vous. »

Il balaya un instant la pièce du regard et revins vers moi

« Maintenant je vous demanderais de montrer à ces gens que vous avez les manières les plus élégantes qu'il soit, que votre conversation est intelligente et que vous êtes un homme d'une courtoisie sans faille bref que vous comportez en parfait gentleman de la bonne société anglaise »

Il soupira et me dit d'une voix ennuyeux.

« Cette soirée est grotesque »

«Eh bien, penser que de futur clients est à cette réception »

Il me dit sur un ton agacé

« Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire une publicité et j'en ai largement assez de celle que j'ai »

Je souris à ces mots comprenant ce qu'il voulait sous-entendre.

« Bien, maintenant je dois retourner voir l'hôte que j'ai dû abandonner pour vous rappeler vos manières »

« Vous voulez parler de la jeune femme avec laquelle vous étiez ? »

Je souris amusé par son ton sarcastique.

« Exactement, pour le moment elle est une compagnie plus agréable que la vôtre »

Il me jeta un mauvais regard et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Venez, je vais vous présenter »

Holmes recula

« Non, j'en ai assez comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin que vous présentez a toute les personnes que vous allez croisées. »

Je lui pris le bras et le força à faire un pas

« Venez, vous allez appréciez »

Il marcha donc derrière mois, la jeune fille était maintenant accompagnée d'un homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Tous les deux respirer la jeunesse et l'insouciance.

Holmes se mit à mes côtés.

« Docteur voici, Mr Brown, mon fiancé dont je vais ai parler »

Je souris et lui prit la main qu'il me tendait

« Et voici Mr Holmes, mais vous devez vous souvenir de lui Miss »

Holmes me jeta un regard intrigué puis posa son regard sur la jeune fille comme si il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose.

« Oh bien, les années ont passé mais je me rappelle comme si c'était hier ma visite à Baker Street avec mon père, vous nous avez laissé une très forte impression Mr Holmes »

Il prit la main qu'elle lui tendit et lui rendis son sourire.

« Pour quelle affaire êtes-vous venu nous rendre visite ? »

« La disparition d'un bijou pendant nos vacance aux Sussex, vous aviez eu la gentillesse de prendre le premier train le lendemain matin »

Holmes semblait se souvenir car il sourit et hocha la tête

« Ah bien sur l'affaire Pryton donc vous devez être Miss Pryton. »

Elle hocha la tête gênée

« Mon père raconte encore de temps en temps cette affaire et il parle en vous en des termes très élogieux, nous vous en sommes très reconnaissant pour avoir retrouvé ce bijoux de famille »

« C'était une affaire plutôt simple en réalité »

La discussion fut coupé par deux hommes qui voulaient parler à Holmes, le fiancé et moi nous fîmes quelque pas pour pouvoir parler tranquillement, nous fûmes rejoins par un de ses amis.

Le temps passait et je jetai quelques regard à Holmes par moment, les hommes avaient été rejoint par quelques femmes et d'autre convives. Holmes était au milieu et semblait très à l'aise, ses manières était courtoises comme lorsqu'il avait décidé de plaire pendant une affaire, car il avait le don d'agir d'une telle façon qu'il pouvait lorsqu'il le souhaitait vraiment, mettre tout le monde à ses côtés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant faire.

Je décidai de m'aérer un peu et alla au balcon. La nuit était fraiche mais étrangement agréable. Je pris une grande inspiration qui me libéra un peu l'esprit. Je m'accoudai au balcon, j'avais une vue incroyable sur l'immense jardin composé d'une allée d'arbre de chaque côté, et d'une immense fontaine en son centre. J'eu du mal à apercevoir la fin du jardin tellement il paraissait grand. Le ciel était sombre mais éclairé de quelques étoiles comme des petits points lumineux au milieu d'un tableau noir. Je profitai des instants de paix et du silence environnant pour me détendre.

« Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? »

Je n'avais pas le besoin de me retourner, l'homme était déjà à côté de moi, je n'avais même pas entendu la grande fenêtre donnant accès au balcon coulisser. Je souris et hocha la tête

« Oui, agréable même »

L'homme à côté de moi, devait avoir le même âge que moi, il était particulièrement élégant, sa tenue semblait se démarquer de toute celle que j'avais vu ce soir. Je remarquai les boutons de manchettes qui scintillaient avec des initiales gravés.

« Je me présente, je suis Mr Orwell »

« Oh vous êtes le fils du Duc »

« Oui je ne crois pas avoir eu le plaisir de connaitre votre nom »

Je me redressai et lui tendis ma main

« Je suis le Dr Watson »

« Donc Mr Holmes ait venu ? »

Je souris et hocha la tête, habitué que la discussion tourne vite vers Holmes comme sujet, le fils du duc fis un pas vers moi.

« J'aimerais vraiment le rencontrer »

« Je vous le présenterais alors »

Je reposai mon regard vers le ciel sombre et entendu le son d'un piano provenant de l'immense salon.

« La réception vous plait-elle docteur ? »

Je souris en reposant mon regard vers l'homme à mes côtés.

« Oui elle est vraiment réussi, ce n'est pas peu dire que c'est une des meilleures réceptions où j'ai pu aller »

« C'est genre de soirée sont toujours beaucoup de pression à organiser, tout est fait pour impressionner l'autre et lui montrer sa puissance, si cela ne tenais qu'a moi j'aurais évité d'y être »

Je regardai l'homme étrangement ne pouvais pas croire à ce que je venais d'entendre et après quelque seconde de silence, je ne pus réussir à contenir mon rire.

« C'est la première fois de ma vie que je rencontre un homme tel que vous, vous rendez compte que vous venez de dénigrer la fête de votre père à un parfait inconnu, est- ce dans vos habitudes d'agir de la sorte ? »

L'homme sourit amusé et se pencha au balcon lui aussi.

« Non mais je pense que cela devais sortir et vous étiez la »

Je secouai la tête en souriant et reposa mon regard sur l'immense jardin en face de nous

« Et bien encore heureux que je ne sois pas du genre à me mêler des affaires des autres, si j'avais un conseil à vous donner c'est d'éviter de dire ce genre de chose à l'avenir à un parfait étranger »

Pendant un moment, le silence revint avec seul le bruit d'un air de piano qui jouer et es quelques rire qui arrivait à nous atteindre provenant du salon. L'homme repris la discussion en se retournant vers moi.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous Docteur, je ne savais pas Mr Holmes était amateur de ce genre d'évènement, j'avais peu d'espoir dans sa venue, il m'a semblé au peu que j'ai étendu sur lui, qu'il était plutôt un solitaire »

Je me retournai vers l'homme pour mieux l'observer, ses cheveux d'un blond doux et ses yeux vert avec un visage fin refléter une certaine douceur et une harmonie très agréable. Je reposai mon regard sur le jardin, je sentis le sourire dans sa voix du quand il reprit.

« Je vois, j'espère avoir la chance de pouvoir le rencontrer »

Une voix derrière s'éleva

«Et qui voudriez- vous rencontrer ? »

Nous nous retournâmes en même temps vers Holmes, il avait deux verres de vin dans sa main et m'en tendit un sans quitter du regard l'homme à côté de moi. Je pris le verre et fit la présentation puis le fils du Comte s'adressa à Holmes

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous Mr Holmes.»

« Intéressant. Voudriez-vous nous laissez, j'aimerais parler en privé avec le Dr ? »

Je jetai un mauvais regard à Holmes mais l'homme ne sourit nullement surpris de la requête

« Bien sûr, je vais vous laisser. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Messieurs »

Il nous salua et sortis. J'attendis d'entendre la grande fenêtre se refermer pour me retourner vers Holmes.

« Vous auriez pu être plus poli avec lui, il avait l'air très intéressé à vous connaitre »

Holmes sorti une cigarette et l'alluma, la fumée de cigarette s'éleva dans la fraicheur de la nuit.

« Je viens de passer quinze minutes avec le père alors je n'ai pas la patience de traiter avec le fils. »

Je ris et pris une gorgée de vin.

« Cela était si pire que ça ?»

Holmes parla sur un plaintif

« Ce genre d'homme qui se croient au-dessus d'autrui à cause de leur nom et de leur titre m'insupportent au plus haut point, surtout quand ils sont ennuyeux. »

Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et dit d'un air très sérieux

« Profiter de votre soirée Watson car je ne compte pas revivre cela avant des années »

Je ris à nouveau et hocha la tête. Un coup de vent nous fouetta et je frissonnai, la température avait baisé rapidement en quelques minutes. Holmes se rapprocha de moi jusqu' a que nos épaules se frôlent, il termina sa cigarette. Je soufflai sur mes mains pour me réchauffer puis me tourna vers Holmes :

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à penser du mal du Duc, son fils lui-même semblait excéder par la soirée »

Holmes me jeta un regard légèrement étonné puis pris une bouffée de cigarette en contemplant le jardin.

« Et bien peut être que tout n'est pas perdu »

Holmes termina sa cigarette et je me remis droit.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Près de onze heure »

Je me frotta les mains pour essayer de me réchauffer un tant soit peu, sentant mes doigts s'engourdirent.

« Alors, nous n'avons qu'à rentrer »

J'entendu Holmes murmurais un « Enfin », je lui jetai un sourire exaspéré.

Je ne partis pas avant d'avoir dire au revoir au père et à sa fille et même si cela n'enchantais par Holmes, au Duc, mais je ne trouvai pas son fils, donc je demandai au père de lui transmettre notre bonsoir.

Je serais mon manteau pendant le trajet sentant la fatigue commençais a m'emporter, cette journée avait longue et épuisante. A mon grande étonnement, Mme Hudson nous attendais et elle fut plus que ravie de nous aider à nous aider à retirer nos affaires puis nous demanda

« Alors était-ce une bonne soirée Messieurs? »

« Vraiment très agréable » lui répondis-je

Holmes soupira et monta les escaliers. Je restai quelques instants avec Mme Hudson pour lui raconter brièvement la soirée.

« Et bien je suis contente que vous ayez pu passer une agréable soirée vous et Mr Holmes, je vais vous monter une bonne tasse de thé chaude pour vous réchauffer »

Je voulu la dissuader à cause de l'heure avancée mais elle ne voulut rien entendre, arguant que le thé serait léger et agréable en cette fin de soirée. Je montai donc les escaliers rejoindre Holmes qui était assis dans son fauteuil toujours vêtu de son costume. Je m'assis sur mon fauteuil, la cheminée était resté allumée sans doute pour garder la pièce chaude et confortable jusqu' à notre retour.

Nous restâmes dans un silence amicale jusqu' à l'arrivée de Mme Hudson qui nous servit le thé avant de nous souhaiter la bonne nuit. Alors que je prenais une gorgée de thé, je vis Holmes se lever, il se dirigea vers la table sur laquelle était posé son étui à violon, l'ouvrit puis retira l'instrument. Il se positionna devant la fenêtre accorda le violon pendant quelques instants. J'entendis le bruit des cordes qu'il faisait vibrer en passant ses doigts dessus, alors qu'il semblait prêt à jouer, une idée me vint à l'esprit. Je posai ma tasse sur la table puis me leva pour me mettre face à lui, dos à la fenêtre. Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants, je pris lentement le violon de ses main que je reposai respectueusement dans son étui sachant à quel point Holmes y tenais puis me retourna et prit son arc que je reposai.

Il me laissa les prendre facilement, son regard était calme mais attentif à mes gestes. Je me remis face à lui et passa mes mains derrière son cou puis caressa ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Il ne fit toujours aucun mouvement, je glissai une main dans ses cheveux et pencha sa tête vers moi. Nos lèvres étaient à peine séparées de quelques millimètres, je fis le dernier effort en me rapprochant pour l'embrasser. Sa bouche avait le gout du thé, du vin et de la cigarette. Je me collai à lui ne laissant exister aucun espace entre nos corps. Après m'avoir laissé prendre le contrôle du baiser, il entoura ses bras autour de ma taille et me força à pencher la tête pour changer l'angle de notre baiser. Je gémis à la férocité du baiser.

Je voulu reculer pour y mettre fin mais ses mains me tenaient plus fermement et m'empêcha tout mouvement de recul. J'étais littéralement emprisonnais. Je mis fin au baiser en détournant mon visage puis je baissai ma tête pour regarder le sol, le temps que je reprenne mes esprit. Il ne desserra toutefois pas son étreinte.

Sa voix était taquine quand il mit fin au silence

« Et pourquoi était ce ? »

Je relevai la tête et m'amusa à caresser ses cheveux en lui répondant

« Vous avez était patient ce soir et je voulais vous montrer que j'avais apprécié ce geste de votre part »

Il sourit et desserra son étreinte puis me caressa le bas du dos en continuant de parler.

« Au moins cela en aura valu la peine »

Je continua à caresser ses cheveux en massant son cuir chevelure puis je l'embrassa à nouveau mais cette fois ci lentement en prenant mon temps pour déguster le gout de sa bouche, cette fois ci il me laissa faire et continua à me caresser le bas du dos. Puis je me détachai pour lui dire

« En y pensant vous avez vite cédé à ma demande»

Il posa un baiser sur le coté de mon cou

« Je pensais qu'il aurait fallu des jours pour vous faire céder sans même être sûr de pouvoir réellement le faire. Et savez-vous ce qui m'a étonné ? C'est que lorsque vous être rentré ce jour-là, pour accéder à votre chambre, vous avez utilisé la porte du couloir chose que vous ne faites quasiment jamais. »

Il déboutonna mon gilet puis les boutons du haut de ma chemise, je le laissai faire, trop pris dans mes pensées pour répliquer

« Et quand vous êtes revenu de votre douche, vous n'étiez pas prêt à céder non plus, vous n'avez même pas posé votre regard sur moi. Pourtant je n'ai pas eu à prononcer un seul mot pour que vous changiez d'avis donc ce que pas ce que j'ai dit qui vous a fait changer d'avis, c'est ce que j'ai fait »

Ses baisers sur mon cou devenaient des petites morsures douces mais piquantes, il remonta jusqu'a mon oreille et je sentis son souffle caresser ma peau, ce qui me fit frissonner. Je posai une main sur son épaule pour me tenir bien droit mais continua à lui masser le cheveu d'une main.

« Et je ne n'ai fait qu'une seule chose avant que vous cédiez »

Je m'approchai de son oreille voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas ce que je disais trop pris a grignoté ma peau, et lui murmura

« Je vous ai sécher les cheveux pour ensuite les caresser »

Holmes arrêtai ses baisers mais ne recula toujours pas, je sentis ses lèvres sur mon cou

« Si j'aurais su que vous étiez sensible à cet endroit-là, je vous aurais caressé les cheveux plus souvent pour vous faire céder »

Il recula et me regarda amusé même si je pouvais voir qu'il était sérieux quand il me parla

« Faites cela et le jeu prendra fin »

Je souris mais arrêtai de caresser ses cheveux et laissa ma main glisser à l'arrière de son cou

« Allons bon Holmes, ne soyez pas mauvais joueurs, il fallait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre je le découvre »

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres puis lui prit la main et le fis assoir sur la chaise et me mis face à lui. Je caressai ses cheveux lentement presque en les effleurant puis je fis de lent cercle pour masser sa tête, mes doigts étaient souples et lent. Il ferma les yeux et soupira, ce qui me fit sourire de tendresse. Je continuai un moment ainsi, à masser lentement son crâne, à laisser ses cheveux doux glisser entre mes doigts et je me rendis compte que cela me détendais autant que lui. La pièce était calme, seuls les crépitements des flammes de la cheminée et nos respirations se faisaient entendre.

Je descendis et fit glisser un doigt sur chacune de ses tempes pour les masser lentement en faisant de petits cercles, je l'entendu soupirais, je revins à ses cheveux qui étaient complètement ébouriffés mais je les aimais beaucoup ainsi.

Je descendis a la base de son cou pour remonter lentement à son crâne, Holmes était complétement détendu et calme, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait posait une main sur chacune de mes cuisses. J'eu du mal à rompre le silence parce que j'appréciais le silence et l'atmosphère de tendresse dans lequel nous étions enveloppés.

« Est si bon que cela Holmes ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et j'eu un instant le souffle coupé de voir que le regard habituellement taquin de Holmes avait disparu pour laisser place à un regard attendri.

« Vous n'avez pas idée »

Je souris et me pencha pour l'embrasser doucement en continuant de le masser. Je penchais plus proche de lui, ses mains remontaient de mes cuisses pour se coller à ma taille. Je retirai mes mains de ses cheveux et lui murmura à l'oreille

«Venez »

Il se leva, je lui pris la main et me dirigea vers sa chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réfléchir, je le poussa contra elle et l'embrassa. Je senti le désir au fond exploser et le sang taper dans mes tempes. Holmes me tenait par la taille, ses mains me tenaient si fermement que si l'envie ne m'aveuglait pas, j'aurais eu mal.

Je reculais d'un pas, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise mais je fis un pas vers lui

« Laissez-moi faire »

Il sourit, leva les mains en signe qu'il me laissait le champ libre. Je posai mes mains sur le foulard qu'il avait noué, la texture était soyeuse et fraiche au toucher. Lentement je commençai à le dénouer, Holmes interrompit le silence avec une voix vaguement moqueuse

« Ce costume vous plait tant que cela ? »

Je me laissai à sourire à ces mots et retira lentement le foulard

« Pas le costume, l'homme qui le porte »

Il sourit et posa sa main sur ma joue, je relevai la tête à sa caresse et posa ma main sur la sienne en la serrant. Je sentis une émotion m'enserrer le cœur, une douleur étouffante me cognait la poitrine, je fermai les yeux un moment pour me reprendre lorsque je les ouvris le regard de Holmes était doux mais grave, comme si il avait vu la douleur dans mes traits.

« Je sais Holmes, que j'ai mis votre patience à rude épreuve »

Il ne me répondit rien mais ses yeux observa mon visage attentivement et je savais qu'il voyait à travers. »

Je lâchai sa main un peu défait et senteur cette lourdeur encore au fond de moi.

« Holmes, je n'ai jamais sciemment voulu que tout ceux-ci soi dur, je voulais juste que nous soyons… »

Je me tus à nouveau sentant une boule dans ma gorge. Lorsque j'entendis la voix de Holmes raisonner, j'en ressenti un immense soulagement sans que je puisse réellement saisir la raison de ce soulagement.

« Est-il question de ces trois dernière semaines ? »

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais baissé ma tête sous Le poids de la gêne.

« Oui, toutes ces semaines m'ont paru longue, insipide et ennuyeuses, comme si il me manquait quelque chose de vrai et d'important.

« Pourtant je n'ai fait que suivre vos souhaits, vous vouliez.. »

« Je sais ce que je voulez ! »

Je fus choqué d'entendre ma propre voix crier, je me mis dos à Holmes, je savais qu'il avait horreur des personnes qui haussaient le ton pour se faire entendre. Je n'ai même jamais vu Holmes une seule fois crier après qui que ce soit, pas même après le plus vil des bandits, pas même quand Mme Hudsongâcher une expérience sur laquelle il travaillait depuis des semaines. J'étais gêné et j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits et garder mon calme mais Holmes fut le premier à parler.

« Au vu de votre comportement de ce soir, je pense que vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez »

Je pouvais sentir même de dos qu'il s'approchait de moi, sa voix était posé et calme quand il reprit

« Vous m'avez demandé de prendre mes distances et je l'ai fait. J'aurais pu ne pas le faire, j'aurais pu vous faire céder comme je l'ai déjà fait depuis notre rencontre mais j'ai accepté votre volonté parce que cette situation était nouvelle pour vous comme pour moi. Maintenant si vous devez en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est à vous et à vous seul que vous devez vous en prendre »

Je me retournai sentant une pointe de colère encore présente en moi me poussant à me justifier

« J'ai fait cela parce que vous êtes de nous deux le plus inconscient. Vous qui été si séreux et austère dans votre travail, vous vous comportez dans notre relation avec trop d'assurance et de zèle. J'essayais de rétablir une certain forme d'équilibre Holmes dans notre relation »

Il sourit mais ses yeux étaient devenus d'un gris froide et distant.

« Vous pensez que vous prenez en charge notre relation mais pour faire cela Watson, il faut que nous soyons dans une relation »

Je fus choqué à ces mots et tenta de reculer mais mes jambes ne voulaient pas m'obéir

« Et depuis ces trois semaines, je n'ai pas eu le sentiment de vivre avec mon amant »

Je détournai le regard, arrivant à peine à respirer sous le poids de ses mots. Je n'oser penser à l'avenir, à ce qu'il se passerait maintenant. Je n'oser penser à l'idée qui se construisait lentement en moi, il était impossible que cela en vienne jusque-là.

J'avais pensé que nous devons prendre nos distance parce qu'à chaque fois que nous étions dans la rue j'avais l 'impression que les gens nous regardaient étrangement comme s' il savaient , quand nous étions avec Lestrade pour un cas , j'avais le sentiment que Lestrade savait lui aussi la véritable teneur de notre relation , quand Mme Hudson nous apporter notre repas ou venez au salon pour n'importe quelle raison j'avais la sensation que sous son regard tendre ,elle aussi avait deviner la vrai relation entre Holmes et moi.

Toutefois le pire c'est quand Mycroft Holmes était venu, il y'a trois semaines, pour un dossier lié aux affaire étrangère et que Holmes avait refusé de partir enItaliepour résoudre le problème. Je n'oublierais jamais le regard que m'avais donné Mycroft, long, lourd et suspicieux, comme si il me tenait responsable du refus de Holmes. Il avait demandé après un moment de silence, la raison du refus à Holmes mais celui-ci n'avait donné aucune de valable, juste qu'il n'était pas dans l'humeur d'un voyage.

Mycroft m'avais à nouveau regardais lourdement et il avait raison. Je savais que j'étais la raison du refus. J'étais la raison parce que la veille j'étais devenu l'amant de son frère.

Bien sûr quand Mycroft partis, je voulu convaincre Holmes, lui dire qu'il devait y aller, que notre nouvelle relation ne devait pas être une contrainte mais il me déposa un léger baiser sur les tempes comme réponse et me fis assoir sur le sofa. Cette nuit-là, il ne parla pas une seule fois Il ne répondit à aucune de mes questions ni à mes paroles. Après un moment, je commençai à me fatiguer de poser des questions et de parler sachant que je ne recevrais aucune réponse. J'avais fermé les yeux épuisé et lasse et m'étant endormis dans les bras de Holmes.

Mais j'avais pris une décision. Le lendemain j'expliquai à Holmes que je voulais qu'on prenne de la distance avec toute notre nouvelle relation, juste une pause. Je savais que c'était ridicule d'avoir une pause alors que cela faisais que deux jour que j'étais son amant, mais j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des années que Holmes et moi étions plus qu'amis.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, sortis une cigarette de son étui comme lorsqu'il réfléchissait puis hocha légèrement la tête et me répondis d'une ton calme.

« Bien si c'est ce que vous voulez »

Je me rappellerais toujours de sa voix lorsqu'il prononça ces sept mots, qui me paraissaient être la phrase la plus longue que je n'ai jamais entendue. Je n'avais pas entendu de la part de Holmes, d'être en colère mais au moins agacé et essayant de me faire changer d'avis.

Mais je n'eus droit qu'à ces sept mots vide de toute colère mais lourds.

« Holmes, Je n'ai jamais voulu.. »

Je me retournai vers lui à bout de souffle, les yeux écarquillaient et la peur qui naissait en moi.

« Vous n'avez jamais voulu quoi Watson ? Que j'émets des doutes sur vos sentiments envers moi après que vous ayez voulu mettre de la distance entre nous seulement deux jours après que nous soyons devenus amant ? »

Je m'approchai de lui et je pris son coude dans ma main lentement ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir face à ce geste. Je penser aux baiser que nous avions partagés il y' a quelques minutes, de la chaleur qui émanait de nos corps, de nos soupirs. Je m'approchai lentement de lui.

« Je pensais que cela vous convenez, vous n'avez jamais fait une seule réflexion sur cette distance pendant ces trois semaines.»

« Et qu'aurais-je du faire ? Vous effleurer alors que je savais que vous ne désiriez pas mon toucher, aurais-je du vous embrasser de force ? Ne pensez pas que l'envie ne m'ait jamais venu, le soir alors que nous étions seul au salon ou le matin alors que vous veniez à peine de vous réveiller... il n'y a pas une journée je voulais que toute ceux-ci prenne fin mais jamais... »

Il me prit le menton entre ses doigts fins et me fis lever la tête pour que nos yeux soient à la même hauteur, sa voix était plus haute qu'à son habitude, son regard semblait presque en colère

« Jamais, je ne ferais quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas faire, quoi qu'il se passe Watson, je respecterais vos volontés »

Aucun mots ne me vint à répondre à cela, je posai ma tête dans le creux de son cou et l'entoura mes bras autour de son corps. Je m'en voulais tant, d'avoir pu faire souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre cet homme qui était devenu le centre de ma vie. Ma gorge se sentait sec mais je devais dire quelque chose.

« Je suis désolé »

Il posa une main dans mes cheveux et les balaya

« Je sais mais dois-je attendre dans l'avenir une autre pause de ce genre ? »

Je reculai et l'embrassa pour lui donner ma réponse, je serrais nos corps et me laissa aller dans l'instant, oubliant tous de ces trois semaines. Il m'obligea à reculer en avançant vers moi, c'est ce que je fis aveuglement ne sachant pas trop à quelle distance son lit était de moi. Après quelques pas, je sentis le matelas derrière moi et me laissa tomber dessus, Holmes me suivit. Il se positionna entre mes jambes et repris le baiser mais plus fermement que tout à l'heure. Je déboutonnai sa chemise, la fit glisser en arrière, il se releva pour la retirer et la jeta par terre sans aucun égard. Il se pencha et repris nos baiser, il mordilla ma lèvres du bas pour ensuite la sucer, il glisser vers le bas de mon cou et revint à ma mâchoire, suçant et léchant chaque centimètre de ma peau.

Il me déshabilla plus rapidement que je ne l'avais fait n'ayant aucun respect pour mon costume, entre les baisers je voulu me plaindre mais Holmes ne me laissa pas le temps, me prenant la bouche brutalement. Je soupirai et gémit lorsqu'il mordit le creux de mon cou, je lui tins fermente ses cheveux pour essayer d'amoindrir la douleur.

Il se releva légèrement, me jeta un léger sourire en m'observant mais j'en fis abstraction pour lui dire d'une voix qui se voulait agacée.

« Je vais devoir porter des chemise à col maintenant, j'espère que vous êtes satisfait de vous ? »

Il se pencha et posa un bras de chaque côté de ma tête, son souffle balaya mon visage, il se rapprocha encore jusqu' a que nos lèvre s'effleure puis parla

« Vous pensez que je vais en rester là alors voilà trois semaines que j'ai était contraint à me retenir ?»

Je caressai du bout de mes doigts son torse puis descendis lentement à son ventre

« Etes-vous en train de me dire, que je vous dois quelque chose à cause de ces trois semaines ? »

Son pouce caressa mes lèvres, je les entrouvris lentement et laissa ma langue le lécher.

« Précisément »

Il s'assit et me défit les boutons de mon pantalon.

« Holmes, vous êtes prié de faire attention à ce costume, vous savez combien je l'ai payé ? Je compte le garder précieusement dans mon armoire »

Je soulevai mes hanches pour faire glisser le pantalon, il posa le costume sur sa commode et me souris

« Je ne vous savez pas aussi matérialiste Watson »

Je soupirai en sentant nos corps se collés, sentir la peau chaude de Holmes me fis frissonner, je posai mes mains sur le bas de son dos et colla plus nos corps.

« Je ne suis pas… matérialiste mais vous et moi n'avons pas la même situation financière »

Il rit amusé et me mordilla l'oreille et descendis à mon cou puis à ma clavicule et à mon torse, il lécha un moment un mamelon puis descendis lentement à mon ventre, ses taquineries avec sa langue m'envoya de l'électricité partout dans le corps.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous préoccupez de votre situation financière Watson »

Je soupirai, j'entendais à peine ses mots en sentant sa langue sur mon nombril puis il déposa de léger baiser sur mes hanches et au bas du ventre, je tremblais à la sensation. Ces baisers me faisaient tourner la tête, me faisant perdre peu à peu pied à la réalité, j'étais juste dans l'attente de ses baisers. Il se releva et essuya la pellicule de sueur de mon front, en poussant mes mèches de cheveux sur le côté d'un geste tendre.

Il s'assit au bord du lit

« Venez Watson »

Je sortis du lit et me mis face à lui, il posa ses mains sur le bas de mon dos pour que je me rapproche de lui. J'étais encore gêné que Holmes me voit de la sorte, qu'il puisse m'observer toute à son aise, autant qu'il le souhaite et voir chaque détail de mon corps, chaque défaut.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus vers le bord du lit et me fis assoir sur ses genoux face à lui, je l'embrassai en tremblant légèrement, sentant la gêne monter de plus en plus en moi. Il m'embrassa lentement et me rapprocher de lui.

« Alors dois-je m'attendre à une autre pause lorsqu'une de vos question existentielles va vous hanter »

Je posai ma main sur ses épaules

« Non »

Il hocha la tête puis la posa sur mon épaule, ses cheveux chatouillés ma mâchoire et son souffle chaud me fit frissonner.

« Bien, parce que je ne le supporterais plus »

Je me tendu à ces mots un instant, mais je compris que Holmes avait souffert de ma conduite, et j'avais compris surtout que je ne devais pas laisser mes peurs a nouveau prendre possession de moi et dicter ma conduite.

Il retira le dernier vêtement qu'il me restait et je frissonnais à nouveau, sentant l'électricité dans l'air et une petit boule de stresse montrer en moi. Je pris une lente respiration pour me calmer mais rien n'y faisait, mes mains tremblaient quand Holmes me prit les doigts pour me faire assoir sur ses genoux. Ms cuisses était en contact avec son pantalon de costume encore et je trouvais étrangement excitant mais aussi très gênant d'être face à Holmes encore habillé de son patalon. Il caressa mes cuisses du bout des doigts et approcha ses lèvres de mon torse pour l'embrasser lentement, je soupirai d'aise.

« Vous allez être bon pour moi Watson »

J'entrelaçai nos doigts mais la nervosité de ses mots m'empêcha de faire un autre mouvement.

« Oui, je le serais »

Il sourit et m'embrassa paresseusement.

« Trois semaines c'est très long n'est-ce pas ? «

« Très » murmurais-je

Il lâcha ma main entrelacée dans la sienne en caressant lentement mon sexe puis le rythme prit une tournure plus rapide, je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et essaya de contenir mes gémissement mais ce toucher était si bon après trois semaine de vide.

Sans m'en rendre compte, mon corps commençais à bouger pour suivre le rythme de Holmes, j'entrouvris mes lèvres pour faire passer l'air, mes yeux s'étaient fermés d'eux même pour mieux profiter du toucher de Holmes.

« Holmes….s'il vous plait »

Je sursaute an sentant des dents effleurer un mamelon puis le mordre et lécher, ses mouvements de la main était plus facile, je sentis la sueur en bas de mon dos et commença à gémir plus fort quand Holmes effleuré la raie de mes fesses.

« Regardez-moi »

Après un moment, je me forçai à ouvrir mes yeux qui avaient du mal à rester ouvert sous le désir. Je sentais que tout mon corps crier pour plus, j'étais comme un homme avide de caresse, de toucher, de baiser, un homme en manque. Comme un homme qui venait de retrouver son aman après des années d'absence.

Je l'embrassai brutalement et murmurera des mots dont je n'avais pas conscience, de délires d'un homme sous le joug de la folie et du manque. Holmes me laissa l'embrasser mais après un moment il posa une main sur mon cou fermement et je reculai.

« Prenez la fiole dans ma commode »

J'obéis le plus rapidement que je pus, bien sûr je savais quel était cette fiole et un violent désir m'enserra le bas du ventre. Je me rassis et tendit la fiole à Holmes mais celui-ci ne la prit pas. Je n'eus pas le temps de poser une question qu'il me dit en se penchant légèrement en arrière.

« Vous allez vous préparer toit seule »

Je fus surpris à ces mots, et une peur sans doute absurde me prit, gêné je détournai les yeux.

« Holmes...je n'ai jamais fait ça »

Il me caressa le ventre un moment et je commençai à me détendre à nouveau sous ses doigts fins.

« Oui mais vous m'avez vu faire la dernière fois, vous saurez très bien reproduire mes gestes de plus vous êtes un médecin »

Je rougis légèrement et regarda la fiole dans mes mains.

« Je …cette position est très…intime »

Il sourit et m'embrassa sur la mâchoire

« Cela tombe bien parce que je suis _très_ intime avec vous Watson »

J'essaya de lire et comprendre le regard de Holmes mais celui-ci était patient et calme. Je regardai à nouveau la fiole dans mes mains. Il soupira et me la prit des mains d'un geste rapide.

« Je ne veux pas vous torturais Watson, si vous ne vous sentez pas encore prêt pour cela, je vais le faire. Allongez-vous le sur dos »

« Je vais le faire »

Il arqua un sourcil mais je lui pris la fiole et l'ouvrit presque en tremblant, je sentis des mains sur mes poignets.

« Je vous l'ai dit Watson, je ne vous pousserais pas à faire quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas faire »

J'ouvris le bouchon malgré les mains de Holmes sur mes poignets.

« Et moi je vous dis que je vais le faire, je veux essayer et sentir l'effet de votre regard sur moi pendant que je me préparer pour vous »

Ses lèvres dessinèrent un léger sourire, il lâcha mes poignets et se pencha légèrement en arrière. Mes mains tremblaient légèrement sans doute plus de gêne que de nervosité. Je renversai une bonne quantité d'huile sur mes doigts puis les massait pour qu'ils soient imprégnés de l'huile.

Je pris une longue respiration et me releva légèrement, lentement je commençais à faire glisser un doigt en moi. Je relevai les yeux vers Holmes, une de mes mèches de cheveux était tombée prés de mes yeux. Holmes avait la même expression que lorsque nous allions à un des concertos de son artiste préféré, complexe et insondable.

« Holmes, si je vous demandais de fermer les yeux, le feriez-vous ?»

Je poussai un soupir lorsque je sentis l'intrusion ne plus devenir aussi gênante. Il me répondit d'un ton amusé mais je percevais dans sa voix des tonalités rauques et lourdes.

« Finis votre hardiesse déjà Watson? »

Je lui jette un mauvais regard, me positionna plus en avant en posant une main sur son épaule pendant que un second doigt suivis le premier.

« Bien, je veux bien fermer le yeux, mais je ne vois plus l'intérêt de la chose »

Je dis sur un ton agacé et à bout de souffle.

« Alors imaginé Holmes »

Il me jeta un regard taquin puis m'embrassa lentement, je sentis une main chaude se poser sur mes hanches puis il recula trop vite à mon goût mais nos fronts se touchaient encore, ma respiration était haletante, je sentis son pouce avec des callosités, dû à la pratique du violon, me caresser les lèvres lentement.

Lorsqu'il recula complétement il avait les yeux fermé et j'étais toujours aussi surpris de voir que le simple fait qu'il est les yeux fermés lui donner des airs plus jeunes. J'insérai le troisième doigt mais je sentis une douleur et une légère brulure, je savais que c'était normal mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de serrer les dents. Je jetai de temps en temps des regards à Holmes qui semblait perdre sa patience au fils des secondes, sa main sur ma hanche devint plus crispée et ses traits moins détendus.

« Watson » sa voix était lourde et presque rauque.

Mon cœur sursauta presque à l'entente de mon nom avec ce ton. Je mordis les lèvres pour me calmer

« Juste, une minute…Holmes, je suis presque prêt »

La douleur ne voulait pas disparaitre et j'avais l'impression que la brulure s'accentuait, je gémis de frustration, posa ma tête sur son épaule pour obtenir un appui. Je savais d'où venais cette douleur, je n'étais pas suffisamment détendu pour me préparer.

Puis la main de Holmes souleva le menton, je ne sais pas de quoi j'avais l'air essoufflé et brulant mais il sembla un moment choqué de mon expression, son regard était plus sombre et avait quelque chose de presque violent. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi un tel regard, je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi je ressentais de la peur.

« Watson » murmura-t-il d'une voix cette lente et faible.

Je baissai les yeux, reposa ma tête sur son épaule et ma main sur le bas de sa nuque. Il voulut me faire à nouveau lever la tête mais je ne lui permis pas.

« Regardez-moi »

Je fermis les yeux à bout de souffle, mon corps me bruler et je sentais un filet de transpiration sur le bas de mon dos. Je levai lentement les yeux vers lui, j'entendis un soupir, nos regard se croisèrent un moment.

« Pourquoi ne pas me dire que vous étiez dans la douleur Watson ? »

« Je ne le suis pas »

Il m'entoura de ses bras et lentement tourna vers le lit et me fis m'allonger.

« Holmes, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Il m'embrassa lentement, ses mains caressa l'intérieur de ma cuisse alors que l'autre effleura mes mamelons. Il me fit légèrement écarter les jambes et se positionna entre eux.

« Holmes qu'est-ce que... »

Mes mots furent interrompu lorsque je sentis la bouche de Holmes autour de mon sexe, je sursautai presque. Je mis mes mains sur mes yeux n'arrivant pas à croire les sensations de plaisir qui m'étourdissaient. Je sentis des frissons et d'électricité de plaisir qui me parcouraient le corps de haut en bas, inconscient j'entrouvris encore plus les jambes et je fus gêné en entendant que je poussais des gémissements.

Après un moment, j'eu le courage de caresser ses cheveux de mes mains, il leva la tête et me regarda, je cru voir une sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et se refléter dans ses yeux.

« Holmes…que faites-vous ? »

Il leva la tête et déposa un baiser sur le bas de mon ventre

« Je vous détends, vous étiez trop tendu. Ne pensez plus à rien et laissez-moi faire »

Je pourrai un soupir et fermis les yeux quand je sentis sa boucher à nouveau sur mon sexe, lentement un doigt me caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse et descendis vers le bas mais je sentis à peine l'intrusion tellement j'étais détendu et en train de savourer les vagues de plaisir. Puis un deuxième viens rejoindre le premier, j'arquai le dos en sentant qu'il avait effleuré ma prostate, mon cœur battait sauvagement dans ma poitrine. Après quelques minutes, tout ça n'était plus suffisant, je reconnu à peine ma voix quand je demandai Holmes.

« Plus »

Il se leva et souris amusé, il récupéré la fiole tombé sur le lit, l'ouvris rapidement et fis tomber l'huile directement entre mes jambes

« La couvertures Holmes » j'avais voulu avoir une voix excédée mais elle était sortie essoufflée.

Holmes se repositionna entre mes cuisses

« La couverture est le dernier de mes soucis, maintenant se détendre »

Je pris une lente respiration, lorsque je sentis le troisième doigt s'insinuer en moi lentement mais sans s'arrêter.

« Voilà c'est ça »

La voix de Holmes me parut a des milliers de kilomètre de moi, j'ouvris les yeux sans m'en rendre compte que je les avais fermés. Holmes se pencha vers mois, ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête

« Vous rougissez facilement Watson, c'est très amusant à regarder »

Je posai une main dans ses cheveux et les tint fermement entre mes doigts

« Vous arrivez encore à plaisantez même dans cette situation »

Il m'embrassa avec des taquineries avec sa langue

« Sinon tout ceci perdrait son charme si je ne pouvais pas vous poussez à bout »

Mon autre main glissée vers le bas de son dos pour rapprocher nos corps

« Faites le » mon ton était devenu presque autoritaire perdant patience à ses taquineries. Je me sentais en feu et le manque de tout à l'heure était revenu encore plus violement maintenant que j'avais gouté au plaisir intense.

Holmes déposa un baiser sur ma clavicule

« Il va falloir être plus précis »

Je serais plus fermement ses cheveux entre mes doigts.

« Je jure Holmes que si vous continuez à agir de la sorte, vous viendrez me supplier pour me toucher et je ne vous donne pas un mois avant qu'une telle chose arrive »

Il rit d'un rire sincère, ses yeux brillaient et avait quelque chose de doux. Il posa un baiser sur mon front.

« Bien bien , je ne veux pas en arriver à de telle extrémité »

Il se remit droit et posa ses mains sur chacune de mes cuisses, je gémis en le sentant lentement s'enfoncer en moi lorsque enfin s'était fait, je commençai à bouger ne pouvant plus attendre. Ses mais me tenaient toujours aussi fermement, il me laissa faire un moment, ses yeux fermés et les lèvres pincer.

« Holmes »

C'était plus une plainte qu'une demande et Holmes le comprit car il rouvrit ses yeux et commença à faire des va et viens, la tension en moi était brulante, comme si tous ceux si n'était juste pas suffisant. Je n'avais pas ressenti ce sentiment la premier fois que j'avais cela avec Holmes, j'avais ressenti le soulagement, le plaisir, le désir mais là c'était différent, je ressentais juste la frustration et un manque. Je secouai la tête et gémit sentant cette frustration se mélangé au plaisir

D'un geste tendre Holmes poussa à nouveau mes cheveux collés sur mon front et les quelques mèches sur mon visage tout en continuant ses mouvements. Alors qu'il allait retirer Sa main , je la prit et l'embrassa du bout de mes l7vres sans détourner le regard de Holmes. Holmes avait l'air pris de court pendant un bref instant et un élan d'amour me serra le cœur.

« Holmes »

Il se pencha vers moi et sa voix était apaisante, basse comme un murmure.

«Chut Watson, vous le faites bien »

Je voulais être proche de lui, je me mis sur les coudes et rapprocha son visage du mien pour l'embrasser, son baiser n'était plus doux mais impatient et possessif. Je penchai ma tête en arrière à mesure que ses poussées devenaient plus fortes, il en profita pour embrasser mon cou.

« Comme tout à l'heure » murmurais-je à bout de souffle.

Je pris possession de sa bouche en posant une main à l'arrière se tête.

« Juste….j'ai besoin »

Holmes me saisit par la taille et me fis assoir sur ses genoux. Il déposa des baisers sur ma clavicule descendit à mes mamelons qu'il lécha puis mordilla au point qu'il en était devenu rouge. Je bougeai au début lentement puis peu à peu me sentant à l'aise, je pris de l'assurance et mes mouvements devinrent plus rapides.

La frustration que j'avais ressenti tout à l'heure avait complétement disparu pour être remplacé par le plaisir et le sentiment d'être enfin complet. Je vis une pellicule de sueur sur le front de Holmes et ses cheveux étaient légèrement humides. Au début il me laissa complétement faire puis il reprit lentement le contrôle quand il sentit que je me sentais bien. Ses mains sur ma taille conduisaient mes mouvements et leur rythme.

Je gémis en sentant que j'étais au bord, j'entourai le cou de Holmes et balbutia des mots dont je n'ai aucun souvenir, sans doute n'avaient ils aucune cohérence ni sens. Les mouvements de Holmes devinrent moins rapides mais plus brutaux, me faisant ressentir un plaisir violent. Je ne sus ce que je dû dire à Holmes mais il me répondit d'une voix lourde mais rassurante.

« Oui, Watson c'est bon…venir pour moi »

Il avait à peine finis sa phrase que je sentis un fil se cassé en moi et tout le plaisir qui était monté peu à peu en moi se libéré d'un coup, la sensation fut étourdissante, je perdis pied à ce qui m'entourais. Après quelque seconde où je commençais à peine reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits, je sentis que Holmes avait arrêté ses mouvements. Je regardai Holmes interloqué

« Pourquoi vous.. »

Il recommença ses mouvements en embrassant la commissure de mes lèvres

« Je voulais profiter pleinement du spectacle »

Je souris trop fatigué pour être gêné et embrassa son épaule.

« A mon tour de profiter »

Alors que je sentais qu'il était lui aussi bord, je murmurerai son nom encore et encore et cela eu l'effet désirer car à peine quelque instant après je sentis quelque chose de chaud en moi. Je soupirai et l'embrassa lentement. Il me tint par la taille et me fis tomber en arrière puis m'embrassa chastement. La sensation de vide quand il n'était plus en moi me donna une sensation étrange, mais aussitôt je sentis les bras de Holmes qui m'entourais et se lèvres sur mon cou. Nous sommes restés un long moment comme ça, juste nos respirations lourdes.

Je me tournai vers lui pour qu'on soit face à face.

« Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois »

Holmes se mit à rire à mes propos puis voyant que je le regarda sérieusement, il cessa aussitôt et me caressa la joue.

« Heureusement Watson, sinon cela deviendrais vite ennuyant »

Je soupirai et entrelaça nos doigts distraitement.

« Non je parle, des émotions, de ce que j'ai ressentis »

Il me regarda sérieusement comme lorsqu'il il était face une énigme, je m'en voulais de m'être laissé à ces mots qui je savais était dû à toute ses émotions vertigineuse qui se mélangés en moi après le plaisir. Alors que je pensais qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, il rompit le silence d'une voix grave

« Oui, j'ai cru remarquer cela aussi »

Je caressai ses cheveux lentement.

« Mais il n'y'a pas que ça »

Il hausse le sourcil et sourit amusé

« Ah bon ?»

« Ne faites pas semblant que vous ne savez pas de quoi il est question »

Il sourit et déposa un baiser taquin au creux de ma clavicule

« Et bien vous devenez de plus en plus observateur, ce changement ne vous a pas plus ?»

Je souris un peu gêné par la question

« Si, c'était vraiment bon, de vous sentir jusqu'à la fin en moi «

« La première fois, j'ai voulu allez lentement, je sais à quel point votre être sensible sur certaines choses »

Je lui donnai un mauvais regard

« Et moi je suis surpris que le grand détective qui n'a cessé de me répéter que le corps n'est rien pendant des années et que lui-même se considère comme un cerveau apprécie autant de se donner à ce genre de plaisir charnel »

Il me sourit et me tint plus serré contre lui.

« Parce qu'avant de vous connaitre, il en était ainsi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une seule fois du désir pour qui ce soit »

Je sentis le sommeil me prendre lentement, je poussai un soupir de lassitude sentant mes paupières se fermés d'eux même.

« Alors c'est une bonne chose »

Il me donna un baiser sur mon épaule

« La meilleure qui me soit arrivé John »

Je sursautai et me retourna vers lui

« Venez-vous de dire mon prénom de baptême ? »

Il sourit et se colla un peu plus à moi, son corps dégageait une chaleur réconfortante et je savais qu'il me serrait impossible de m'en passer.

« Chut, dormez »

Je ne suis pas réellement sûr que Holmes ait prononcé mon prénom ce soir-là mais il lui arrivé par la suite de le faire lorsque nous étions intime. Quelques mois plus tard nous reçûmes des nouvelles de Miss Pryton pour nous annoncer son mariage avec son fiancé. Enfin, je réussi à convaincre Holmes, ayant des moyens de persuasion à ma disposition, d'aller à quelques-unes des soirées où il était convié.

…

Et bien, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, j'avais l'esprit quelque chose de court et doux mais mon esprit en a voulu autrement (j'espère ne pas avoir manqué des fautes d'orthographe...)

Ecrite en écoutant _**Who are you, Really par Mikky Ekko.**_


End file.
